Just a Lil' Longer
by shadowkeepre
Summary: A what if story about Matsumoto and Gin. Contains spoilers for Episode 62.


_With limited access to the manga, and a rather disappointed feeling at the halfway point of Episode 62, I couldn't help but wonder at a "what if" story for Bleach. Granted, I don't usually write these before a series is over, but it wouldn't leave my head, and I always had a bit too much curiousity about Matsumoto and Gin, when it all comes down to it. Once I update "7 Days In..." and "I Want to Be Your Enemy," I might re-write this, with more detail. And do some sequels if I have time. You know, make it a series, call it something to the effect of "The Many Positions of Matsumoto Rangiku and Ichimaru Gin." Except that title sounds a bit like a pornographic movie to me, so maybe not. Warning: **Spoilers for Episode 62.**_

_Anyway, I don't own Bleach. It belongs to Kubo Taito and Jump Comics._

**Just a Lil' Longer**

Light streamed down from the shattered heavens, engulfing Matsumoto and Ichimaru. Without thinking, she tightened her grip on Haineko, refusing to let him leave her once again. The ground beneath them shook, separated from the earth, and rose into the sky and towards the waiting Hollows. Unconsiously, her grip on his wrist tightened.

"Negacion won' hurt you. We're in our own lil' world," said Gin. Smoothly, he grabbed her right fist, yanked her around with his left arm, and pulled her close. "You're mine now, Rangiku. Finally." Eyes that were usually shut opened minutely to gaze into her own. She found herelf entranced by them, as usual, and couldn't help but relax in his embrace.

"Where are we going?" she murmured, vaguely hearing outraged cries and conversations in the background.

"To heaven, Rangiku. Where I'm gonna take you farther."

That was all she remembered before she fell to darkness.

-.-.-.-.-.-

When she awoke, she was naked atop a rather comfortable futon, covered by a down blanket. Something was wrapped around her waist, and when she tried to move, it tightened around her.

"Goin' somewhere?" a voice asked. Matsumoto looked to her right and found an equally nude, pleased-looking Gin. His eyes were open and his expression was softened by the lamplight.

She gave a small smile. "Just trying to stretch. A bit of an issue when you're so determined to keep me in one place."

"Well, I went 'n caught me a Matsumoto. I'd sure be a fool t' let go." He offered her a hungry smile in return. "I waited forever, Rangiku. I think the time for waitin' is done."

"I think you're right, Gin. You went and caught me. You can do whatever you want to me."

With a low growl, Gin rolled her onto her knees, hands sliding over the countours of her sides and belly before one slipped to the apex of her thighs and the other pulled one wrist behind her back. "Next time, there'll be time for more. This time, there ain't no waitin'. I ain't gonna be gentle wit' you, Matsumoto. I'll do that any time, but here." Finding her wet and ready, Gin guided himself into her with one long thrust before using his freed hand to bring her other hand behind her back as well. At first, she was moaning with each thrust. By the time that he was pounding into her recklessly, hands firmly gripping her waist, she was emitting high-pitched whimpers, hands fisted in the sheets next to her head, meeting him thrust for thrust and grinding her hips wantonly against his. He came with a loud moan, and she with an intake of air, before he collapsed atop her and whispered, "You shoulda kept holdin' on a lil' longer. This coulda been for _real."_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Matsumoto shot upright in her bed, breathing heavy, the afters of her orgasm still ringing in her veins. "Dammit," she whispered. She lit her bedside lamp and stood, about to change her clothes, when she saw a note on her dresser. Approaching it warily, she opened it and blushed as she read the contents.

_You're beautiful when you come for me, especially the way you gasp my name. I'll visit you tomorrow night, too. And every night after that. I went and caught me a Matsumoto. I'd sure be a fool to let go. Besides, it's about time someone held on to _you_ for a change. Sweet dreams. – Gin_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Owari

_Thank you for your Patronage: Please Read and Review!_


End file.
